1. Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power management. In particular, some embodiments relate to platform level power management.
2. Discussion
As the components of modern day computing systems continue to grow in functionality and computing form factors continue to decrease in size, computer designers and manufacturers are often faced with significant challenges related to increased power consumption. As a result, a number of techniques have been developed to reduce power consumption. For example, some approaches involve powering down system components when their functionality is not needed. While these solutions can be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement.